


Deleted/Alternate Scenes

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Clit Massager, Dancing, Daryl Fantasizing, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Idiots in Love, Intersex Daryl, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Daryl, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, tongue action, toy use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Just some scenes from my various stories of deleted or alternate scenes!





	1. Negan Breaks Up With his Wives - Patience

Negan walked into the meeting room where his seven wives all sat around the large table. They were talking to each other or reading books. They all looked up when Negan walked in and walked to the front of the table. He pulled the chair back and sat down. 

“Thank you for coming here, ladies.” Negan folded his hands over the table. “I've asked you all here to give you some bad news.” He paused for a dramatic affect and gave a soft sigh. “... I'm breaking up with all of you.” The women all stared at him, some of them raising their eyebrows, others smiling a bit. “I just want to say... it has nothing to do with any of you. I've just decided to be a one person man. Things are getting serious between Daryl and I... and he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of sharing me with you.” Negan stood up at this point. “I have to admit... it was fun ladies. You were all very good wives- except for you, Taylor, you were a terrible wife, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Taylor glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, but instead closed it and looked away, glaring at the table instead.

Negan smiled at them. “I encourage you all to spread your wings and go out with others! Or even go back to your real husbands!” He gave the table a slap and turned to walk back out of the room.

Daryl stood by the door, leaning against the wall and playing with one of his arrows. He looked up when the door opened and smiled a bit. “How'd it go?” 

Negan shut the door and shook his head. “I think they're devastated.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow and walked up to the door. He opened it a bit and peeked in. The women were all dancing around and some crying with relief. If a radio was in there, he swore Celebration by Kool and the Gang would've been playing. He snorted and shut the door. “Yeah... they're so devastated, I don't think they'll ever recover from this.”

Negan put a hand over his chest. “I feel terrible, baby!”

“You'll be fine...” Daryl took Negan's hand and led him down the hall away from the meeting room.


	2. Paul and Daryl's First Drink Together - Fatal Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene where Paul and Daryl hang out for the first time shortly after exchanging phone numbers.

Paul waited at the table impatiently, staring down at his phone. His leg was bouncing up and down restlessly. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, eyes flicking up at the door of the bar. He was waiting on Daryl. This would be the first time they got together since exchanging phone numbers. He sighed... and Daryl was five minutes later. Five minutes wasn't that bad. Was it? The door opened and he looked up at it, grinning brightly when he saw Daryl walk in wearing a tight, black polo shirt and torn blue jeans. Paul stood up, waving to the man. 

“Daryl! Hey!”

Daryl walked over to him, smirking a bit. “Hey, Paul... lookin cute.”

Paul blushed and looked down at his black skinny jeans and a burgundy dress shirt. His hair was combed back into a tiny ponytail. “Oh, thanks... so do you... I mean... not cute, but... handsome...” Paul wanted to smack himself for sounding so awkward. He wasn't usually like this, he was usually very smooth and flirtatious. 

Daryl chuckled and took a seat. “Relax, Paul... this ain't a date.” Daryl motioned to the bartender.

“... Right.” Paul sat down, trying to hide his disappointment. Of course this wasn't a date. Paul had a boyfriend and Daryl... well... he didn't know if Daryl had a boyfriend or girlfriend or even if he was married. He bit his bottom lip, smiling some when the bartender brought over shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Paul stared at the bottle, and then looked up when Daryl handed the bartender some money. “Are we really gonna drink all this?”

Daryl shrugged. “Ya can leave at any time, I ain't gonna make ya stay here.” He grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off and poured them both a shot. He set the bottle down and picked up one of the shot glasses. Paul picked up the other. “To a new friendship.” Daryl smirked and clinked his glass against Paul's before downing it. 

Paul smiled and downed his own glass. He put the glass down, licking his lips and giving a soft cough. Daryl chuckled a bit and Paul looked up, watching the man light a cigarette. “What?”

“Not used ta the strong stuff, are ya?”

Paul blushed a bit. “Not usually... I more prefer beer or... even some fruity drinks.” He watched Daryl take a puff off the cigarette and exhale the smoke slowly. “... You drink a lot?”

“... Nah. Don't like how alcohol makes me feel. I like bein in control of what I do and say.” Daryl leaned back in his chair, staring at Paul with an intense look in his eyes. 

The look made Paul feel weird. Not uncomfortable, but almost cherished... sacred... possessed. “... I understand that.” He poured them both another shot and they downed them together. “How long have you lived here?”

Daryl shrugged. “A few months I think. I travel around a lot.”

“For work?”

“... You could say that.” Daryl took another puff off the cigarette. Paul opened his mouth to ask more about what Daryl does for work, but the man spoke up first. “Aside from the dojo, what d'ya do fer fun?”

Paul blinked. “Oh... uh... not much. Hang out with my friends, work out, cook.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Ya teach martial arts fer a livin, yet you still work out fer fun?”

Paul chuckled. “I have to keep in shape, don't I?” 

“... Yeah.” Daryl smirked, tilting his head some to sneak a peek past the table at Paul's body. “Yer definitely in shape...”

The martial artist blushed. Was his face going to be permanently red around the other man? “Um... w-what do you do for fun?”

“I dunno... I like takin pictures, ridin my motorcycle, huntin.”

“You do photography?” Paul was immediately intrigued. He'd always loved looking at pictures other people had taken. 

“Yeah... guess that's what it's called.” Daryl smirked, thinking about the pictures he'd taken of Paul, and then jerked himself off to almost every night since he'd taken them.

“What do you take pictures of?”

“I dunno... animals, landscapes... people sometimes.”

“I'd love to look at them sometime!” Paul smiled brightly, reaching to pour them another shot.

Daryl licked his lips and picked up the glass. “Sure... I'll show ya.” He downed the shot, watching Paul down his as well. He could imagine it now... showing Paul the pictures he's taken of him while fucking him from behind and watching Paul's cum spurt out all over the pictures. “Maybe I'll even take some of you.”

“Oh... I'm not that pretty on camera.” Paul looked down shyly, pushing some stray hairs behind his ear. 

“Sure ya are... cameras don't lie.” Daryl leaned forward on the table, reaching his free hand across to pull the stray hair back out. “... Yer gorgeous, Paul... don't let no one tell ya otherwise.”

Paul's heart skipped a beat as he stared into Daryl's blue eyes. His throat went dry and he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He licked his lips, noticing Daryl's eyes flick down at the movement. Paul wanted to lean across the table and kiss the man. Maybe it was just the whiskey he'd been drinking, maybe it was the heat in the room, but Paul could feel the heat between them. Daryl's fingers stroked down his cheek and Paul leaned into them.

Raucous laughter from the pool tables pulled them apart. Paul cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. He looked table at the table, trying desperately to stop his cheeks from glowing so hot. Daryl was glaring over at the men for ruining the moment. He'd almost charmed Paul enough to steal a kiss from him. He sighed and looked back at the man across the table. Paul was so cute with his cheeks so red. Daryl grinned. He'd just have to try again some other time.


	3. Daryl Kisses Paul Daydream - No Secrets in the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene taken from Ch. 10 of No Secrets in the Apocalypse. Things are a bit tense between them. Paul has an idea about Daryl's body and Daryl is worried Paul views him differently because of his past. In the original, Daryl has a daydream where he kisses Paul. This is an alternate take on that scene where Daryl actually does kiss Paul, instead of daydream it.

Daryl nodded and watched Eric go. He stood in the garage for a few minutes, letting Eric's words process into his mind. After a few minutes, he walked to the door leading into the kitchen and hit the button to shut the garage door. He made sure the door shut before heading inside and shutting the door. He passed through the kitchen and went up the stairs, stopping in front of Jesus' door. He waited a moment before reaching up and knocking. It didn't take long for the door to open, and for Daryl's words to get caught in his throat. Jesus was flushed and sweaty from working out. His tank top clung to his skin and the track pants were loose around his hips, giving Daryl just a hint of a peek at the man's hip bones. Daryl wanted to bit those hips and leave kiss marks on them. His hair was up in a messy bun, and Daryl wanted to run his fingers through it and yank the tie out to let those beautiful locks free. 

“Daryl, hey...” Jesus smiled a bit tensely at Daryl. When Daryl continued to only stare at him, he frowned and tilted his head. “Daryl? You okay?”

Daryl took a deep breath and surged forward, one hand going to Paul's hair and the other around the man's slim waist. He kissed Paul deeply, pulling the tie from his hair and sinking his fingers into those soft strands. Paul grunted in surprise, hands coming up to grip Daryl's shoulders. He pulled away from Daryl, looking up at him. Daryl blushed, stammering out an apology. He tried to step back, but Paul tightened his grip on his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place. Paul smiled up at him warmly and brought a hand up to pet the hunter's cheek. 

“Don't apologize... just kiss me again.” Paul whispered, pushing some bangs from Daryl's eyes. 

The hunter swallowed thickly, heart racing with nervous excitement. He leaned down, kissing Paul softer this time. Paul sighed into the kiss, his arm wrapping around Daryl's neck. Their lips pressed and moved together, teeth teasing and tongues dancing shyly. It was only their second kiss, but it felt like the first. It was warm and sweet with an underlying passion and lust. Oh, Paul wanted more. He wanted so much more. He leaned back from the kiss, licking his lips and looking up into Daryl's eyes. 

“Paul...” Daryl licked his lips, chasing Paul's taste on them.

“Shh...” Paul ran his fingers through Daryl's hair. “... I could kiss you all day.” He whispered, laying another gentle kiss on those red lips. Daryl whined softly in his throat as Paul pulled back. He didn't let Paul go far, keeping an arm around his waist. Paul chuckled. “I'm not going anywhere.” He reached down, taking Daryl's hand in his and started walking toward the bed he hasn't used since Daryl was shot. He sat down, pulling Daryl down on the bed next to him. “Did you come here to kiss me, or was there something wrong?”

Daryl blushed and looked down at their hands folded together. “... Eric came by, said Rick's havin a Christmas party tonight that we're invited to.”

Paul smiled and scooted a little closer. “Are you going?”

“If I don't, Rick's gonna give me the stink eye fer weeks, so... yeah, I guess.” Daryl swallowed thickly at their close proximity. 

“Cool.” Paul leaned closer, nuzzling his nose under Daryl's ear. “We could go together... as dates.”

Daryl bit his bottom lip. “... Dates?” Paul hummed an affirmative into Daryl's ear, then nipped the lobe playfully. The hunter groaned softly and turned his head to face Paul. Paul's eyes were dark and playful, making Daryl's heart race and his thighs squirm. “... 'kay...” The word came out as more of a squeak than an actual word. 

Paul chuckled. “Am I making you nervous?”

“Ain't nerves that 'm feelin... s'quite the opposite.” Daryl murmured. He was definitely feeling aroused, and it scared him. He wasn't ready for Paul to find out. 

Paul smiled shyly, though it looked more seductive. He leaned forward and kissed Daryl again, nipping his bottom lip and slipping his tongue in when Daryl gasped softly. Daryl moaned, hand coming up to cup along Paul's jawline. Paul groaned softly, leaning closer to the hunter, one hand behind Daryl's back to hold himself up while the other lightly touched Daryl's thigh. However, as soon as his fingers touched the man's leg, Daryl shot up off the bed, nearly knocking Paul backwards. They were both panting and flushed when they looked at each other. 

“Shit, Daryl... I'm sorry.” Paul stood off the bed quickly. 

“N-Nah... s'fine... jus... I ain't ready fer... fer that.” Daryl licked his lips, backing away when Paul reached out to touch him. “Sorry.”

Paul tried to hide the hurt when Daryl shied away from him. “No, that's fine. You don't have to apologize for anything.” He reached out again, but this time Daryl stood still, so Paul let his hand rest on Daryl's cheek. He smiled. “We'll go as slow as you need, alright?” Daryl nodded against his hand. “I'm gonna go shower... wanna do anything when I get out.” 

“... Think I'll go lie down.”

“Alright...” Paul kissed Daryl softly before walking away. 

Daryl watched him go and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. His heart was racing. He was happy. He smiled and licked his lips, chuckling softly, giddily, to himself.


	4. Daryl Masturbates - First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2 of First Impressions, Paul teases Daryl about being horny, until Daryl tells him he almost sent Paul a video of him fucking himself on a vibrator... well here's that scene. :D

Daryl sighed. He couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for about an hour now. Merle was out with some new girlfriend and told Daryl not to expect him home, so the apartment was quiet. Daryl was used to falling asleep to noise. He was tempted to call Paul, but the artist was always up early to open the store, and he had a full schedule of classes tomorrow, so Daryl resisted. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. 

He was horny. 

There was no use lying to himself. He was so fucking horny. Shit, he had a beautiful boyfriend with, what Daryl believed to be, a beautiful cock and Daryl wanted it. He wanted it badly. He was so fucking thirsty for it. He just didn't know how to tell Paul. He'd tried hinting it to the man, licking his fingers every time they ate something, pressing closer to him on the couch when they watched movies, even sending him slightly naughty photos. Paul had tried making a movie... only to be interrupted by his sister. Daryl couldn't be mad at her. She'd obviously be very distraught over something Tim did.

Shit, they'd been so close. Paul's tongue had been on his nipple and the artist's fingers had unbuttoned his pants... Daryl whined. He wanted that feeling again. He bit his bottom lip, feeling his cock harden and his clit throb at just the memory of Paul's kisses and touch. He shoved the blanket down, and then shoved his boxers off and wrapped a hand around his hard cock. He moaned out freely, legs spread and hand pumping over his cock. It felt so good. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Paul's hand wrapped around his cock and not his own. 

“Paul...” He panted, the pleasure rising quickly, but it wasn't enough. 

He whined softly and released his cock. He needed more. He rolled over and got onto his knees, reaching under his bed for the lock box he kept there. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a pack of batteries and a couple toys. He grabbed the black, nine inch vibrator with a clit massager on the base. He put two batteries into it and twisted it on. It started vibrating immediately, the new batteries giving it an even faster vibrations. Daryl licked his lips and flopped back down on his back, legs spread wide. 

He teased his clit first, hips bucking almost instantly into the toy. He closed his eyes, imagining Paul sitting between his legs and watching, the artist's cock hard between his legs and his eyes taking in everything Daryl was doing to himself. The thought alone had Daryl's cock twitching and leaking precum. He whined Paul's name and pushed the vibrator into his pussy. It was a bit tight, so he thrust the vibrator in and out gently until it slid all the way to the base and the clit massager touched his clit. Daryl's back arched. 

“PAUL!” 

He moaned and panted, hips bucking and thighs trembling. He gripped onto the sheets tightly, sobbing at the wonderful pleasure coursing through him. His clit throbbed, his hole contracting and tightening around the toy buried inside him. He reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking from base to tip fast and almost rough. He could almost hear Paul chuckling at him, could almost feel the man's hands petting his thighs. He whined at the image his mind provided for him. Paul's eyes dark and lustful, cock hard and straining, tongue licking his lips and dying for a taste. 

“Please...” Daryl sobbed, hips bucking as the pleasure rising higher and higher. “So close... Paul...” He licked his lips, remembering how they'd taken pictures of themselves and sent them to each other and masturbated together from miles apart. He looked over at his phone sitting on his nightstand, tempted to take a video of himself masturbating and sending it to Paul, but he was to shy and insecure to do that... and too close to cumming. With one last stroke of his cock, cum spurted across his stomach. He tightened around the toy, clit pulsing. He cried out, head tossing back into his pillow with his orgasm. He panted and moaned softly as he came down. 

The toy continued to vibrate inside him and he shivered from the sensitivity. He reached down, taking the toy out and shutting it off. He tossed it down into the box on the floor. He'd clean it later. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Paul smiled back at him, flushed and sweaty, hair pulled back and eyes bright. He'd call Daryl beautiful and kiss him softly. They would cuddle under the blankets, whispering soft words of love to each other. Daryl smiled and opened his eyes. He really wanted to see his boyfriend now. He missed him terribly. With a grunt, he sat up and reached down to grab the toy. Maybe someday Paul will want to use toys on him.


	5. RV Scene - Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original scene I had planned was Negan and Daryl have sex in front of Rick as an intimidation method, but I couldn't see Daryl being able to have sex with some stranger watching because of his past. Well, here's an alternate scene where that actually takes place.

Daryl giggled a bit and tilted his head back, sighing as Negan's fingers pushed in. He turned his head, whispering in Negan's ear. “He's watching... 'n he's hard.”

Negan chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Rick. “I think he wants you, baby...”

“It's too bad 'm taken... he is kinda cute. Bet he has a baby face under that glorious beard.” Daryl licked his lips, starting to pant and whine, rocking his hips into Negan's fingers. 

Negan pouted. “Baby... don't you like my beard anymore?” 

Daryl moaned. “Love yer beard, baby... does amazin things ta me.” He whined when Negan pulled those wonderful fingers out. 

“Look at that, Rick...” Negan held his fingers up to Rick's face. “He gets so wet for me...” He brought his fingers up to his lips, licking Daryl's juice off. “Tastes amazing...” He winked at Rick. “Want a taste?” Rick licked his lips, eyes flicking to Daryl. Yes, he did want a taste, very much so. Negan smirked. “What do you think, baby? You horny enough to let Rick watch me fuck you?”

Daryl moaned softly and looked down at Rick. He grinned. “Ya jus wanna be all alpha male, don't ya, baby?”

Negan chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. “You know me so well... are you alright with a little bit of exhibitionism, love?”

Daryl licked his lips, yanking his shirt off. “You best get yer tongue down there 'fore I ride yer face.”

“Mmn... I love it when you order me around.” He yanked Daryl's jeans off, tossing them into Rick's lap, along with Daryl's underwear. 

Rick breath caught in his throat, eyes roaming over Daryl's chest and rounded stomach, down to between his legs. Daryl was beautiful... and Rick wanted to touch him. Negan pushed Daryl to relax back on the table and he knelt down, running his hands up and down Daryl's shins. He licked his lips. 

“You look so wet for me, baby...” He purred.

Daryl moaned softly. “'m always wet fer ya, Negan... ya know that.”

Negan chuckled. “And I love it...”

“Stop talkin 'n get yer damn tongue in me.” Daryl glared down at him, wiggling his hips a bit.

“Yes, dear.” Negan licked his lips and leaned forward, laving his tongue across the large clit and sucking it in gently. 

Daryl tilted his head back, moaning out long and low. He loved the feel of Negan's tongue and teeth swirling around his clit, nipping gently and tugging at it. He rocked his hips, thighs trembling and cradling Negan's head close. Negan growled and groaned, licking down and thrusting his tongue into Daryl's hole, lapping up his love's sweet juice. He was hard in his jeans, straining against his zipper painfully, and he loved it. He could feel Rick watching them and chuckled to himself. He teased Daryl's hips with his fingers, sliding them up and down his love's side and pulling him closer to his face. His beard scraped and scratched Daryl's thighs and labia. With one last lingering lick, he leaned back, grinning at Daryl's whine. 

“Did I say ya was done?” Daryl growled, looking down the length of his body at Negan between his legs. He loved the sight of Negan's chin and lips wet from his slick. 

Negan nipped his thigh lovingly. “I thought you might want to show off your lack of gag reflex to Ricky boy, baby.”

Daryl licked his lips. “Fine, but then yer fuckin me.”

Neagn stood up and helped Daryl off the table. Daryl sank down to his knees, reaching down to rub himself while Negan unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down with his underwear. Rick's eyes watched Daryl's fingers, dying to replace them with his own. Negan looked down at Rick, chuckling and stroking his large cock. Daryl leaned forward, smacking Negan's hand away. With a soft moan, he sucked the tip in, laving his tongue around it. Negan groaned, staring down at Daryl's pink lips wrapped around him. 

“Mmn... he's really good at sucking cock, Ricky. Look at those lips...” He stroked his fingers across Daryl's cheek, meeting Daryl's eyes when they looked up at him. “He loves it when I fuck his throat.” He held the back of Daryl's head, thrusting his cock further in that heavenly mouth. 

Daryl moaned around him, closing his eyes and hollowing his cheeks, sucking at the large cock. His fingers pushed inside himself, spreading him open for Negan's cock. He moaned and rocked his hips against his hand, his other hand sliding up Negan's chest. Negan sighed with bliss, his free hand coming up to hold Daryl's. He sank his cock down into Daryl's throat, swearing when Daryl swallowed around him. 

“Fuck, baby... love your fuckin throat.”

Daryl looked up at him, eyes smug as he bobbed his head, taking the tip of Negan's cock down his throat each time and swallowing around it. Negan gently pushed him away and yanked his shirt off. He reached down and helped Daryl up, taking Daryl's shirt off before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Daryl whined into the kiss, licking into Negan's mouth and mixing their tastes together. Negan's fingers pushed in with Daryl's, spreading him open more. Daryl moaned, bucking his hips. He bit down on Negan's bottom lip and pulled away. 

“Please...” He kissed down Negan's neck and back up to his ear, nipping the lobe. “Need ya so bad, baby...”

Negan growled softly. His ears were very sensitive, and he almost regretted the day Daryl had discovered that, because now Daryl bit his ears every chance he got. “Where do you want it, baby? Want me to bend you over the table or the bed?”

Daryl looked down at Rick, then flicked his eyes to the bed. He smirked. “How 'bout we give Ricky a close up of just how good ya make me feel?” 

They pulled their fingers out and Daryl walked over to Rick. Rick stared up at him, a big wet spot in his jeans from leaking precum. His eyes were dark with lust as they looked over Daryl's body. Daryl lifted his soaked fingers and rubbed them across Rick's lips. Rick parted his lips and sucked those fingers in with a groan. Daryl chuckled and pulled his fingers out. He shoved Rick back, forcing him to crawl backwards until his back hit the bed. Daryl stepped up close to him, almost like he was going to sink down into Rick's lap, but instead, he bent down over the bed. 

Negan stepped up behind Daryl, sliding his hands up and down Daryl's back, over his scars and around his sides to his chest. He leaned over Daryl, kissing his shoulder and neck, fingers rubbing and pinching Daryl's nipples, pulling at them gently. Daryl whined softly, panting and rocking his hips back against Negan's. Negan nuzzled under Daryl's ear, one hand sliding down to rub at Daryl's clit. He looked down at Rick, watching those dark eyes zoom in one where Negan's hand was. He smirked, his other hand reached down and grabbed the base of his own cock. He licked Daryl's ear. 

“Ready for me, baby?”

Daryl moaned and nodded. “Fuck me already, dammit...”

Negan smirked and nipped his ear. He pushed in gently, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him. Daryl gasped out, gripping the blankets tightly. Negan was so damn big, splitting him open so painfully good. He moaned out as Negan continued to push in. He rested his forehead on his arms, eyes closing in bliss as his lover finally sank in to the base. Negan paused there, hands rubbing up and down Daryl's sides lovingly. He looked over Daryl's shoulder down at Rick. The man was palming himself, making a bigger wet spot. 

“Somebody's enjoying himself...” He whispered into Daryl's ear. 

Daryl sighed softly. “Don't care... fuckin move.”

“I have an idea, baby... I think you'll like it.” He pulled out slowly, then thrust in deeply. Daryl moaned out, opening his mouth to ask Negan what he was talking about, but Negan didn't give him a chance. He started pounding into Daryl roughly, just how Daryl liked it. Daryl's back arched, hips bucking and knees threatening to give out when Negan's hand reached down between his legs to rub and pull at his clit. 

“O-Oh, fuck! Negan!” Daryl reached back, grabbing Negan's hair in a tight grip. 

Negan groaned and growled, biting up and down Daryl's neck. He could hear Rick moaning and panting below them. He smirked, reaching his other hand down to lift Daryl's leg, settling his foot on the bed, giving Rick a better view. Daryl whined out, cheeks flushing deeper than they already were at being spread open so wide for someone to see. Negan nipped his ear. 

“I bet his tongue would feel good, baby...” He whispered. Daryl's breath hitched. “Hm? A tongue on your clit while I'm fucking you..?”

“Fuck...” Daryl tilted his head back against Negan's shoulder. 

Negan chuckled. “I'll take that as a yes...” He stopped thrusting, allowing Daryl a chance to catch his breath. “Rick...” Rick glanced up at him. “You really want a taste..?” He smirked down at the man, removing his fingers from Daryl. “Suck him...”

Rick hesitated, looking up at Daryl for confirmation. He swallowed thickly and leaned closer. Daryl held his breath, watching Rick's tongue poke out and lick him carefully. He whined softly as Negan moved again, slow and careful. Daryl moaned, reaching down to pet Rick's curls, he smirked teasingly. 

“C'mon.. bet ya could do better than that... Negan always sucks me jus right. Don't ya wanna beat him..?” Rick growled and doubled his efforts, sucking the large clit in and nipping it gently. Daryl bucked his hips. “Fuck! Jus like that...”

Negan let Daryl's leg down and bent him closer to the bed, fucking into him harder and faster. Daryl screamed out, gripping Rick's hair tightly. Rick groaned, sliding a hand up Daryl's chest to grope his breast. Daryl arched his back, screaming out with an orgasm. He whined and rested his forehead on the bed. 

“Negan... he's...”

Negan looked around Daryl's side and growled. He grabbed Rick's wrist and pinned it to the bed. “Those are mine, fucker... you suck and only suck...” 

Daryl was losing his mind. Everything felt so good. Negan was fucking him just right, Rick's tongue and lips were sucking him, prolonging his orgasm. His knees buckled and Negan caught him with an arm around his chest. 

He chuckled. “You must be feeling amazing, baby. You're squeezing me so tight.” 

“K-Keep goin... God, 'm gonna cum again...” Daryl closed his eyes tightly, thighs tensing and toes curling. He bucked into Rick's mouth at a particularly hard suck. “FUCK! GOD, YES!” 

Negan groaned, fucking Daryl through his orgasm. He leaned down, biting into Daryl's shoulder, reaching his own release and flooding Daryl's hole with his cum. Daryl whined, shoving Rick's face away. Rick panted, leaning back against the bed. His pants were soaking wet, having reached his own orgasm. He stared up at Daryl's body, watching Negan pull out and bits of cum slip out. 

“Move, asshole...” Negan kicked at Rick and Rick scooted aside. Negan gently lifted Daryl onto the bed and covered him with a blanket. He leaned down, kissing his lover warmly. “Was that okay, baby?”

Daryl nodded. “Mmhm... felt so good.”

Negan grinned. “It ain't happening again... I don't share. This bastard's lucky I don't bash his head in right now.”

Daryl chuckled, running his hand across Negan's cheek. “Thank you...”

Negan kissed his hand. “I love you... I'd do anything for you.”

“... I love you...” Daryl whispered. “Now get 'im outta my sight.”

“Yes, dear.” Negan chuckled and moved to grab Rick and kick him out of the RV.


	6. Daryl's Victim - Fatal Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't necessarily a deleted or alternate scene. It actually takes place after Daryl and Paul escape into the sunrise at the end of Fatal Romance ch. 9. 
> 
> ... These two talk about murder like it's the most normal thing in the world.

They'd been following the man for several weeks now. Daryl had chosen him for being a dick to his family and causing the mother to take her own life. It was their fifth kill together, but Paul was letting Daryl decide the means of murder since it hit so close to home for Daryl. It was a foggy night when Daryl was ready to take the man's life. They followed him to a dark alley where the man was to buy some drugs from a drug dealer. They waited until the dealer was gone. Daryl stepped out, knife in hand and shoulders tensed. 

The man suddenly let out a startled shout, which faded into a choking sound. Paul and Daryl looked at each other in confusion and both peeked out from their hiding spot. A tall man in a black leather jacket and tight jeans was holding a bloody knife. The victim flopped to the ground, bleeding from his neck. Daryl's lips parted in anger and shock. The man with the knife smirked and kicked the body playfully. 

“Rot in Hell, bastard.” He muttered and turned, walking away. 

Daryl growled and moved to chase after him, but Paul grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. “What?! This fucker jus killed my victim!”

“I know, Daryl, but we need to know who he is first.” Paul whispered, reaching up to run his fingers through Daryl's hair. “Then... you can kill him.” He pressed into Daryl's side, nipping his ear and sliding his hand down Daryl's chest. “Wouldn't you like that..? Stalk him, catch him by surprise, slit his throat and fuck me on top of his corpse..?” He rubbed Daryl's cock through his jeans.

Daryl moaned softly and smirked. “Coulda done that jus now.”

“No... we don't know how strong he is.” Paul nipped his bottom lip. “Come on, let's go back to the hotel... I'll eat you out in the shower.”

Daryl grinned, stood up and grabbed Paul's hand. He pulled Paul up and they ran out of the alley, giggling and grinning like children.

 

Daryl woke up alone in bed the next night. He sat up and looked around their little motel room. “Paul..?” He shoved the blankets aside and got up to check the bathroom, but it was empty. “The fuck did he go?” He turned and walked back to the bed, reaching down to grab his jeans up. He'd just gotten them on when the door opened and Paul walked in. “Hey, baby... where'd ya go?”

Paul smirked. “While you were snoozing the day away, I did a little bit of research.” He toed his shoes off and walked up to the bed, flopping down on it. 

“Research?” Daryl raised an eyebrow and joined his lover on the bed. 

“Yup!” Paul grabbed his little notebook from his back pocket and opened it up. “I managed to catch that asshole's face last night and remembered seeing him before in that club we went to last week.” He opened the notebook up to the page he'd been writing in and turned it to show Daryl. “His name is Negan, he owns that club we went to. He's just your type of victim. Successful, misogynistic, aggressive alpha male. All the girls I talked to tonight said he's a mean motherfucker, but he has morals. He's against rape and domestic violence, but he's not scared of beating a man to near death for disrespecting him or a woman.”

Daryl read everything Paul wrote. “Ya didn't approach him?”

“Nope, wasn't going to risk that.”

Daryl nodded in approval. “This is real good work, babe.” He leaned down and kissed Paul. “Wish you'd have let me come with ya, though.”

Paul smiled, nipping Daryl's bottom lip. “I wanted a chance to practice on my own. So, I did good?”

“Ya did very good.” Daryl set the notebook aside and shifted Paul onto his back and leaned over him. He kissed down Paul's neck. “'n good work deserves a reward.”

Paul moaned as Daryl worked his pants open. “I don't know, babe... after that intense fuck last night, I don't think I can get it up.” He grinned when Daryl scoffed at him. 

“Yer a damn liar, yer already half hard.”

“Well, maybe it needs a little encouragement.” Paul chuckled, reaching down to pet his boyfriend's hair. Daryl swirled his tongue around the head, and then sucked the tip between his lips. Paul moaned, hips twitching. He looked down into Daryl's insane blue eyes, knowing his own were just as insane. 

 

They went to the club the next night after staking out Negan's home most of the day. They sat in one of the corner booths, Daryl's arm around Paul's shoulders while they watched Negan dance with several women at once. Paul was whispering in Daryl's ear, fingers playing with the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt. 

“I have to admit, he has a nice ass.”

Daryl smirked a bit, taking a puff off his cigarette. “I guess he looks good in leather...”

Paul grinned at him. “And we both know I have a thing for salt and pepper beards.” He nipped Daryl's jaw, delighting in the feel of Daryl's facial hair prickling his lips. “Wanna go dance..?”

Daryl shrugged and put the cigarette out. He held Paul's hand as they moved out of the booth and to the dance floor near Negan. Paul turned his back to Daryl, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Daryl grinding against him. Negan looked over at them, eyes lighting up a bit when they met Daryl's. Daryl smirked, turning his face into Paul's and whispering in his ear. 

“I think he's into me...” 

Paul grinned. “No surprise there... you're very attractive... and he's been known to fuck some men.” He turned to face Daryl, arms winding around his shoulders. “You're mine, though.”

Daryl leaned down and kissed him deeply, grinding their hips together. Paul moaned into the kiss. He thought after several months together, they wouldn't be fucking like rabbits still, but the passion and heat never seemed to die down. Just one look from Daryl had Paul's heart racing and his lips smiling. He had a permanent smile, because Daryl was always looking at him. He leaned back from the kiss and smiled at his boyfriend, fingering playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Daryl stared down at him. 

“What..?”

“I love you...” Paul whispered, delighting in the blush coloring Daryl's cheeks. 

Daryl smiled shyly, a smile Paul only ever saw when things got affectionate between them. “Love you, too...”

Paul kissed him again, soft and sweet. “So... you distract him and I'll go to his house and put up the cameras?”

“The fuck am I supposed to do?”

“I don't know, dance with him, buy him drinks, buy him a hooker?” Paul nipped his bottom lip and stepped away. 

Daryl huffed and watched Paul leave the club. He heard a chuckle in his ear and looked over his shoulder. Negan was standing behind him with a smirk. 

“Did you get ditched..?”

Daryl sighed. He hated talking to people, especially his victims. 

 

Paul was in the motel when Daryl walked in. He had the monitors set up on the table and hooked up to the cameras he'd put in Negan's condo. Daryl glared at him, hair a bit of a mess and the first three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. Paul smirked at him.

“Have fun, babe?”

“Negan's a fuckin touchy fucker when he's drunk.” Daryl shut the door and locked it. He yanked his boots and shirt off, crossing the room to the bathroom. 

Paul chuckled and leaned back in his chair, watching Daryl shed his clothes. “Do you feel violated? Do I need to make it better?”

“I'm gonna kill 'im real slow.” Daryl growled as he turned the taps on in the shower. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I felt violated just being in his house. He had all kinds of bondage ropes and cuffs, toys, lubes, whips and crops. He even had recordings of his sexual escapades.” Paul stood up and followed his lover into the shower. He leaned on the door, watching Daryl steps into the tub and start scrubbing himself clean. “Don't get me wrong, I'm into some kinky sex, but not that shit.”

Daryl looked at him and Paul licked his lips. Daryl was a sexy sight when he was wet. Just the way his wet hair clung to his skin and the water droplets slid down his muscles like a lover's caress could get Paul's motor revving faster than any porn could. 

“Shit, yer telling me we might have ta watch him torture some poor soul?” Daryl growled. He rinsed the soap off and turned the tap off. He climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel, but Paul grabbed it first. “Babe...” Paul grinned, backing out of the room. Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Ya really wanna do this right now?” A predatorial smirk spread across Daryl's lips. 

“I think we both need the comfort.” Paul said and turned, bolting away from the door. 

Daryl chased after him, grabbing Paul around the waist before he could get far. Paul squealed as Daryl lifted him up and dropped him down on the bed. He laughed, trying to squirm away, but Daryl grabbed him behind his knees and yanked him back. Daryl crawled on top of him, avoiding the towel when it was thrown fruitlessly in his face. 

“Ya got terrible aim, babe.” Daryl chuckled, leaning down and caging Paul's body in his arms. 

Paul merely smiled, sliding his hands up Daryl's wet chest. “Well, it's a good thing I don't hunt, then, isn't it?” 

 

They watched Negan for about a week. For a killer, he didn't seem to to do a lot of killing. He was always at his desk pouring over papers during the day and partying hard on the dance floor at night. Daryl wasn't sure what to make of him. They spent their days watching Negan on the monitors and they're nights at the club. Daryl used Negan's attraction to him to get closer to the man, learning more and more about him.

“So... where do you think would be the best time to kill him?” Paul asked from his spot on the bed while Daryl sat at the computer monitors watching Negan at his desk. 

“'m thinkin either at his house or in his office.”

Paul smirked, tossing a stress ball up and down. “He seems to be getting attached to you... maybe he'll invite you up into his office.”

Daryl hummed softly and put his cigarette out. “I dunno, doin it while the club has hundreds of drunk assholes is a bit risky.”

“Then go while there's no one else there. Ask him on a date or something.”

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Paul. “Ya want me ta ask 'im out..?”

Paul shrugged and sat up. “Or maybe apply for a bar tending position. I overhead the bar tenders arguing last night about the open position.”

“... S'not a bad idea... then while he's interviewin me I can kill 'im.”

Paul smiled and stood up, coming up to the chair and wrapping his arms around Daryl's shoulders. “I'll sneak in through the back door. I've got the layout memorized.”

Daryl nodded. “A'ight... I'll talk ta 'im tomorrow night.”

 

The next night, Paul sat at the bar, chatting up the bar tender while Daryl searched out Negan. He couldn't find the man, which was odd. Negan was usually always out on the dance floor. Hands touched his hips, making him flinch and whirl around. Negan smirked at him, stepping closer. 

“Looking for me, darlin?”

Daryl wanted to punch the man for touching him, but instead he smiled shyly. “Yeah, actually.”

Negan let out a playful growl, stepping even closer. “Please tell me you're gonna let me fuck you finally.”

'Play nice...' Paul whispered in Daryl's head. Daryl swallowed thickly. He brought his hands up to Negan's chest, keeping him at a distance and smiling coyly. “Nah... not yet, big boy. I's actually wantin ta talk ta ya about the bar tending position ya got open.”

“Well, shit, baby... you're gonna make me see you every night and not let me touch you? That's just cold. I love it!” Negan laughed, reaching up to hold Daryl's hand and kissing the back of it. He winked. “Put in an application online and come in tomorrow evening for an interview.”

“Great. 6 o'clock sound good?”

“Sounds perfect...” Negan kept hold of Daryl's hand, pulling him a bit closer with it. “You gonna tell me your name..?”

Daryl smirked. “You'll see it when I apply.” He pulled away, giving Negan a wink before turning and walking over to the bar. He stepped up behind Paul, leaning down to bite his ear. Paul let out a soft 'ow' and looked over his shoulder to glare at Daryl. Daryl glared back. “'m fuckin yer ass hard tanight.”

“That supposed to be a threat?” Paul smirked, turning to face his boyfriend. “Cause it sounds more like a promise to me.” Daryl huffed and sat next to him, ordering a whiskey. “So, I've been thinking.” Paul paused as the bar tender set the shot of whiskey on the bar top and Daryl downed it. He waited until the bar tender walked away to finish his thought. “We don't know Negan's process of choosing his victims... what if you're his next victim?”

Daryl looked at Paul. “Ya really think that might be why he's tryin ta get close ta me?”

Paul shrugged. “I have no definitive proof, so I couldn't really give you a yes or no answer, but... it's a possibility.”

“Well... I guess we'll find out tomorrow evenin. He wants me ta come in at 6 fer an interview.”

Paul nodded, finishing his own beer off. He looked over at Negan, watching the man dance with some blonde woman. He bit his bottom lip, now very unsettled about the man.

 

The next evening, Daryl got off his bike and walked to the doors of the club. He looked over his shoulder, watching Paul disappear around the corner to go through the back door. He sighed and opened the door and stepped in. He walked down the stairs and into the main room, surprised to see it empty. He figured employees would be around, getting the place ready for opening in a few hours. 

“Daryl! Good, you're on time!” Negan came down the stairs that led to his office and smiled at Daryl. “We're alone, I told everyone to come in an hour late.”

Daryl frowned. That was kind of good, but also kind of bad. He smirked a bit. “Alone, huh? Tryin ta tell me somethin?”

Negan chuckled. “I've been trying to tell you something all week, Daryl.” He held his hand out, motioning to the stairs. “Shall we?”

Daryl walked past him and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was the door to Negan's office and he walked in. Negan followed him inside, shutting the door. They walked over to his desk. Daryl looked around, searching for a place Negan might be hiding a weapon. Negan sat down, opening a file. 

“So... you've worked in bars before?”

Daryl sat down. “Yeah.”

“Your application looks very impressive. You stay in jobs for several years at a time. Do you move around a lot?”

“Yeah, I don't like staying in one place fer too long.”

Negan smirked up at him, leaning on the desk a bit. “Never had a reason to stay, huh?”

Daryl smirked back, licking his lips and catching Negan's eyes watching the movement. “... Maybe if you give me a reason, I'll stay here fer a long time.”

“Careful, Daryl... I might just fall in love with you.” Negan stood up and walked over to a little bar area, pouring them both some water. He walked back over to the desk, handing Daryl a glass. 

Daryl didn't dare drink it. It could be laced with poison or something equally dangerous. He set it down on the table between the chairs instead. Negan sat back down, sipping from his own glass and reading the file in front of him. Daryl watched him, debating on making a move. He stood up and took his jacket off. Negan looked up, eyes darkening as he watched Daryl walk around the desk. He leaned back in his leather chair, licking his lips. 

“Daryl... I hope you're not just teasing me... if you are, I won't be accountable for my actions.” Negan pushed his chair back, throat going dry as Daryl unbuttoned his shirt and climbed into his lap. 

Paul carefully opened the door and peeked his head inside. He smirked, seeing Daryl in Negan's lap. He stepped inside, closing the door quietly. He walked up to the desk casually and sat down in the chair Daryl had just vacated. “Damn, baby, you move fast.”

Negan jerked and looked around Daryl's body. “What the fuck? When did you-”

Daryl chuckled. “Don't drink the water in the glass, babe, it might be poisoned.”

Paul looked down at the glass and picked it up. He sniffed at it. It smelled like water, but that didn't always mean anything. “Trying to roofie my boyfriend, Negan? That's kinda my job.” 

Negan tried to shove Daryl off his lap, but Daryl grabbed a knife from the back of his jeans and pressed it against his neck. “...” Negan blinked in shock, then grinned. “Holy shit... I knew there was something special about you, Daryl.” 

Daryl stared down at him, feeling Negan's cock twitch. “'m holdin a knife ta yer neck... 'n yer turned on?”

Paul laughed and stood up. “Don't act so surprised, baby! We do the same thing!” He came around the desk, watching Negan grab hold of Daryl's hips and start grinding up against him.

“Yeah! But we don't actually try ta kill each other! I'm tryin ta kill this fucker and he's fuckin grinding against me!” Daryl growled. “Fuck this shit!” He tightened his grip on the knife and slit Negan's throat. Negan kept his gaze on Daryl, a smile on his lips even as he life seeped from him. “Creepy motherfucker.” Daryl growled and stood up. He shoved the chair away and it toppled over under Negan's weight as his body leaned to the side. 

Paul smirked and sighed a bit. “What a way to go... killed by a sexy ass serial killer.”

Daryl looked over at Paul with a steely glare. “Yer lovin this, aren't ya? Laughin at my misery.”

“I actually kinda pity the poor guy. He was so into you, but...” Paul stepped up to Daryl, leaning up to lick a bit of blood off his cheek. “You're spoken for.”

“Damn right I am... now drop yer pants and bend over his body... you promised ta let me fuck ya over his body after I killed 'im.”

Paul laughed. “I didn't promise you!” He reached down to unbutton his pants anyways.


End file.
